300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2019.10.24
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Sword Art Online Ending Theme 2 - Overfly (by Haruna Luna). ---- *''Void Blade 「Slash-Clearing the Six Senses」 W: ''Cooldown increased from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds to 18/16/14/12/10 seconds. *''Void Blade 「Slash-Clearing the Six Senses」 W: ''Additional Cooldown when the 2nd cast activated adjusted from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds to 6 seconds at all skill levels. *''Six Realms Sword 「Ageless Obsession」 E: ''Removed the ability to reduce target's Armor and Magic Resist. *''Human Oni 「Slash of the Eternal Future」 R: ''Cast range reduced from 600 range to 500 range. *''Shun (Instant) Q: ''Cooldown increased from 7/6.5/6/5.5/5 seconds to 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 seconds. *''Zan (Rend) / Zan! (Rend!) R: ''Cast range reduced from 600 range to 500 range. *''Piercing Blade Q: ''The speed for Charlotte to move between targets increased from 2000 to 4000. *''Piercing Blade Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/60/70/80/90 to 50. *''Piercing Blade Q: ''Cooldown increased from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds *''Seven Stars Brilliant Blade R: ''Added the ability to return 100% of this skill's Mana cost after successfully killing the targeted enemy hero with this skill. *''Seven Stars Brilliant Blade R: ''Cooldown reduced from 110/100/90 seconds to 110/95/80 seconds. *''Down with a Touch! E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.6 seconds to 0.4 seconds. *''Lament Saint Slash R: ''Optimized the skill indicator, now it can correctly display the radius of the damage range at the target location. *''Lament Saint Slash R: ''Interval to receive each stack of this skill adjusted from 18 seconds to 20/18/16 seconds. *''Lament Saint Slash R: ''The interval to receive stacks of this skill can now be affected by Cooldown Reductions. *''Hiraishin no Jutsu E: ''AD ratio of the skill damage increased from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Petal Guard W: ''The duration of the shield effect reduced from 3 seconds to 2.5 seconds. *''Petal Pin E: ''The duration of the Rose Petals reduced from 10 seconds to 8 seconds. *''Growing Under the Hall Brightly W: ''Flight speed of the vine reduced from 1700 to 1400. *''Growing Under the Hall Brightly W: ''The duration of the vine reduced from 5 seconds to 3 seconds. *''Growing Under the Hall Brightly W: ''Now the vine will be immediately destroyed once the distance between Shao Siming and the target exceeds 800 range. *''Dark Surge E: ''Each cast of this skill can now increase its stacks without the need to hit any enemy. *''Transform: Blade Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 40/50/60/70/80 to 40. *''Transform: Punch W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 40/50/60/70/80 to 50. *''Transform: Wing R: ''The transformation of this skill no longer interrupts Yami's movement upon activation. *''N-Fields E: ''Upon entering N-Fields, this skill will enter a fixed cooldown of 0.5 seconds to prevent double-clicking. *''N-Fields E: ''The number of hits from basic attacks that is required to destroy the mirror reduced from 3 hits to 2 hits. ---- *Adjusted the Mana cost received from each minute from 40 to 50, up to 1000 Mana. *Adjusted the Mana cost received from each minute from 40 to 60, up to 1000 Mana. *Adjusted the Mana cost received from each minute from 40 to 60, up to 1000 Mana. ---- Heroes *Hero Card - Alice Zuberg is available for 6000 Gold and 45 Diamonds on Item Mall after the update. (All players who pre-order or using Diamonds to buy this hero before the update will be refunded with Alice Zuberg's exclusive skin later) *Hero Card - Leafa available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 25th October 2019. Skins *Leafa's Skin Card - Ordinal Scale Suguha (剑客少女) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 25th October 2019. ---- Synthesizing System *Removed all rewards from Clock Tower Activity (2019.09.12). Game Mode *After the 4 monster camps (Whelp Camp, Pakkun Camp, Golem Camp, Dark Dwarf Miner Camp) passes through their first 90 seconds of respawn time, the effect of Extra Income (额外收益) on them is reduced from 35% to 30%. (??? is not Extra Income supposed to work on big objects like Lesser Dragon, Greater Dragon, and turrets?) ---- *Fixed a problem wherein the Movement Speed debuffs from his skills had their effectiveness higher than what they were described in the skill's description. *Fixed a problem wherein the increment on the refresh rate of all Yato's skill when he is in God of Calamity state had its speed higher than what it was described in the skill's description. *Fixed a problem wherein the Movement Speed debuffs from her skills had their effectiveness higher than what they were described in the skill's description. *Fixed a problem wherein the connected vine of Growing Under the Hall Brightly W couldn't be removed by Summoner Spell's Cleanse. *Fixed a problem wherein Down with a Touch! E couldn't be activated when casting this skill on a target location that exceeds its cast range. ---- ----